


In which Freddie has telekenesis

by WritingSiren



Series: Maycury Week 2020 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Animated GIFs, Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: For Maycury Week: Day 4Prompt: Magic AU
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	In which Freddie has telekenesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, everyone!! Here's day 4 for Maycury Week. It's another drawing :D
> 
> You can also take a look at it on [my Tumblr here!!](https://sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com/post/628245561222496256/maycury-week-day-4-prompt-magic-au-brian)

**Brian:** "Freddie... Are you sure you're okay..?" (You're spilling it on the table...)  
**Freddie:** "I-I'm alright, Bri, I promise!" *has no idea how to control his powers*

* * *

So, allow me to explain...

Freddie was born with telekenesis. His parents pretty much taught him to never use his powers, as to not be labelled as an outcast. So Freddie's been repressing his powers for his whole life.

During a recording/rehearsal session one day, the boys get into an argument, and Freddie throws something at one of them, completely unaware of his telekinetic energy. Fortunately, no one gets hurt, but Freddie is horrified at what he's just done, and tries to act like nothing happened.

He tries to excuse himself because he's ashamed, but Brian, John, and Roger are fascinated than anything. Cue the three of them now trying to help Freddie become more comfortable with his powers by having him perform everyday tasks, because Freddie is their friend and they love him UvU

So yeah.... That's why Fred is having such a hard time pouring Brian a glass of water in the drawing above lol. I may or may not turn this into an actual fanfic hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more fic for Maycury Week, which will be posted on day 7. I couldn't come up with anything for days 5 and 6, so yeah. But I really think this fic is the best one out of what I wrote!! I'm excited to share it with you all!!
> 
> Stay tuned~


End file.
